Seducción
by Shennya
Summary: Después de recuperar Erebor y una vez que Thorin es coronado, Kili descubre que Thorin puede elegir un consorte en cualquier momento y eso lo asusta ya que no desea que su rey ame a nadie más que a él. Así que idea un plan para despertar el deseo de Thorin y lograr que lo elija como su consorte. Advertencia: Incesto.


**Seducción**

Meses después de la coronación de Thorin y después de que él defendiera valientemente a sus dos sobrinos en la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, Kili pensó que la admiración que sentía hacia su tío crecería tanto dentro de su pecho que un día terminaría por consumirlo. Sin embargo, cuando descubrió que pensaba no sólo en las cualidades internas de Thorin, que lo convertían en un rey honorable para su pueblo, sino también en cada parte de su cuerpo, Kili se dio cuenta que aquella admiración se había convertido en un desesperado deseo.

Pero Kili sabía perfectamente que Thorin jamás lo miraría de la misma manera. Así que se conformó con pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo con él. Le gustaba, más que nada, seguirlo a los entrenamientos porque podía disfrutar observando cómo cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se flexionaban o como su forma de moverse eran tan majestuosa y letal al mismo tiempo. Por supuesto, su insistencia en seguir a Thorin a todos lados y observarlo tan atentamente, podría hacer que alguien se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, así que Kili comenzó a decir que le interesaba aprender sobre técnicas de lucha observando a Thorin.

Un día que Thorin estaba entrenando con Orcrist, Kili tuvo bastante suerte ya que hacía tanto calor que el rey había decidido entrenar sólo con pantalones. Así que Kili pudo observar cómo las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su piel y hacían que sus brazos y espalda se vieran más atractivos.

-Kili, ¿estás bien? -Fili se acercó a él. Kili se puso rígido, trató de ocultar lo mucho que disfrutaba viendo a Thorin entrenar. Sin embargo, estaba muy excitado y su pene estaba completamente duro entre sus piernas; su única ventaja era que estaba sentado y su ropa lograba ocultar su erección.

-Sí, estoy bien -respondió, algo nervioso.

-¿Seguro? Parece que tienes fiebre -comentó Fili.

Kili se tocó las mejillas, aunque no le sorprendió sentirlas calientes; ya sabía que estaba completamente ruborizado.

-No es nada, estoy bien.

-Fili, Kili, ¿qué hacen aquí?

El más joven de los dos hermanos se estremeció al escuchar aquella voz tan profunda cerca de él. A veces le gustaba imaginar que esa voz murmuraba en su oído, tal vez antes de que los labios que la dejaban salir besaran su cuello. Kili sacudió su cabeza y trató de no pensar en todas las fantasías que habían rondado su mente durante tanto tiempo, sin embargo era difícil teniendo a Thorin tan cerca.

-Estábamos viendo cómo entrenabas -respondió Fili.

Thorin sonrió.

Kili no soportó verlo tan cerca de él; todavía su cuerpo estaba húmedo por su sudor y su cabello caía a ambos lados de su rostro. Kili hizo todo lo que podía para no mirar por mucho tiempo el pecho, los brazos o el abdomen de Thorin. Sintió que su pene se ponía más duro y no pudo hacer nada sino removerse, incómodo. Tenía ganas de dejarse caer sobre la hierba, abrir las piernas y gritarle a Thorin que lo tomara ahí mismo. Pero no podía hacerlo, además, no quería darle oportunidad a que lo rechazara, así que se esforzó por controlarse.

-Espero que ustedes estén entrenando constantemente también -dijo Thorin-. Es nuestra responsabilidad cuidar de nuestro pueblo. Por ello debemos ser los guerreros más preparados.

-Sabemos cuál es nuestra responsabilidad -aseguró Fili.

-Por supuesto -logró decir Kili. Todavía estaba demasiado distraído por lo que sentía, pero aún quería que Thorin estuviera orgulloso.

Thorin hizo un gesto de aprobación y se marchó. Kili no sabía si sentirse aliviado o triste.

-Me pregunto si nuestro tío elegirá a alguien pronto -comentó Fili, sonriendo.

-¿Alguien para qué? -preguntó Kili.

-Para que sea su consorte -respondió Fili, como si fuera lo más lógico.

Kili sintió que todo el calor de su cuerpo se convertía en una ola de frío que lo envolvió hasta que su excitación se desvaneció.

-Creo que ya es tiempo. Además, se lo merece. Después del esfuerzo que hizo por devolvernos nuestro hogar y después de salvarnos en aquella batalla… Creo que en realidad está solo, necesita a alguien que lo quera…

-¡Pero nos tiene a nosotros! -exclamó Kili, interrumpiendo a su hermano con brusquedad. El sólo pensar en Thorin con alguien que no fuera él le provocaba mucho dolor- ¡No necesita de nadie!

Fili observó a Kili con atención; su vehemencia lo confundía. Jamás había esperado que reaccionara así por un simple comentario.

-No es lo mismo. No seas egoísta, Kili. Él necesita de alguien que comparta cada momento de su vida con él. Necesita a su consorte para ser completamente feliz.

Kili sintió que algo dentro de su pecho se hacía añicos.

-¿No es feliz ahora? ¿Por qué no puede ser feliz sólo con nosotros? ¡Somos su familia! Él debe amarnos más que a nadie. No puede haber alguien más en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te pasa, Kili? ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

Pero él se levantó, sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían. No podía quedarse un rato más ahí, quería estar solo.

-Nada, estoy bien -pero su voz se quebró al decir la última palabra. Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

Kili no quiso regresar al castillo, caminó más lejos, hasta llegar al lago.

Había pensado que podía conformarse sólo con verlo todos los días, pensó que podría sobrevivir con el cariño que recibía de él, aunque sólo fuera el amor que le tiene un tío a su sobrino, pero se había equivocado. Había olvidado que, ahora que los problemas se había terminado y que Thorin era oficialmente el rey de todo Erebor, podría querer la compañía de alguien para que reinara a su lado. Sin embargo, Kili no creía poder soportar ver ese día, el día en que alguien tuviera el derecho a reclamar su cuerpo todas las noches o que lograra conseguir su amor, un amor que nunca le podría dar a él.

Se tendió en la hierba y dejó que unas cuantas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Su amor por Thorin lo estaba consumiendo y no sabía qué hacer para evitarlo. Le dolía pensar en el futuro y tenía miedo de que aumentara su sufrimiento cuando su tío finalmente eligiera a su consorte.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, pero la tristeza y las lágrimas lo cansaron tanto que se quedó completamente dormido.

Una caricia en su mejilla fue lo que hizo que abriera los ojos de nuevo. Y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Thorin.

Kili se ruborizó y se las arregló para sentarse.

Seguramente Thorin acababa de bañarse ya que su cabello largo todavía estaba húmedo y de su piel emanaba un irresistible aroma a limpio.

Era una lástima que estuviera completamente vestido.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kili? Tu hermano me dijo que estabas un poco alterado en la mañana.

-Estoy bien, en serio -dijo Kili, tratando de sonreír. Pero era imposible porque verlo le dolía y más en aquel momento que se veía tan apuesto con su vestimenta de rey, parecía inalcanzable.

Thorin acarició la mejilla de Kili con su pulgar.

-Has estado llorando -observó. Su rostro se ensombreció con preocupación- ¿Por qué? Kili, no quiero que sufras, me duele verte así. Quisiera que fueras feliz siempre.

Kili trató de no suspirar cuando Thorin lo besó en la frente, pero era muy difícil, ya que su beso había hecho que su pecho se sintiera un poco más cálido.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -dijo Kili. Su corazón latía aceleradamente.

-Por supuesto -sonrió Thorin.

-¿Vas a casarte pronto? -preguntó. Tenía tanto miedo de la respuesta que ahora se arrepentía de haberlo dicho.

Thorin se rió.

-No. ¿Por qué piensas eso? Soy demasiado viejo. Además, ¿quién me amaría?

Kili tenía tantas ganas de sacudirlo, de gritarle y de besarlo. ¿Cómo podía preguntar eso? Lo amaba tanto que le sorprendía que no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello. En aquellos momentos, su corazón latía tan aceleradamente que no podía creer que no lo escuchara, si prestara más atención, tal vez se daría cuenta que lo amaba tanto que no podría dejar de hacerlo aunque quisiera. ¿Cómo no podía verlo en sus ojos?

Thorin se levantó y extendió una mano hacia él.

-Vamos a casa.

Kili no dudó en tomar su mano. Si alguna vez había pasado por su mente dejar Erebor, en ese momento se dio cuenta que jamás podría dejarlo. Estar lejos de él sería peor que verlo con alguien más.

Cuando Kili estuvo solo en su habitación aquella noche, tomó una decisión; no iba a alejarse de Thorin pero tampoco permitiría que llegara alguien más a arrebatárselo, así que, de alguna manera, tendría que lograr que Thorin lo escogiera a él como consorte. Debía hacer que él lo deseara.

Las siguientes dos semanas Kili se encargó de pasar el mayor tiempo que podía junto a Thorin. Al principio llegó a creer que lo cansaría, sobre todo cuando lo acompañó al estudio, donde el rey se dedicaba a leer durante casi una hora. Sin embargo, para su alegría, parecía que Thorin disfrutaba de su compañía.

Una mañana, después de una noche bastante difícil para Thorin, en la que no pudo descansar, Kili se ofreció para ayudarle a cepillar y trenzar su oscuro cabello. Su tío, completamente agotado, accedió con una sonrisa.

Comenzó a cepillar su cabello lentamente, disfrutando la sensación de él entre sus dedos.

-¿Por qué no intentas dormir un poco? -sugirió Kili.

-No puedo, no ahora. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Kili se colocó frente a él y tomó un largo mechón de cabello y lo dividió en tres para comenzar a trenzarlo.

-Deberías dejar algo para Fili y para mí. No puedes cargar con toda la responsabilidad tú solo. Confía en nosotros. Confía en mí.

-Por supuesto que confío en ustedes…

-Entonces hazme caso y duerme un poco. Yo prometo despertarte si te necesitamos.

Thorin lo miró a los ojos unos momentos. Kili sonrió y terminó de hacer la segunda trenza.

Finalmente, el rey asintió.

-Está bien.

Kili sonrió lo besó en los labios rápidamente. Thorin lo observó confundido.

-Descansa -dijo él y salió antes de permitirle a su tío reaccionar.

Días después, cuando Kili encontró a Thorin en la biblioteca, se le ocurrió algo más. Entró en la habitación lentamente, tomó uno de los volúmenes de la historia de su linaje y se sentó junto a Thorin.

-Por favor, léeme un poco -pidió, mostrándole el libro. Thorin sonrió y accedió a su petición. Kili recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro del rey. Por unos minutos, dejó que la voz de Thorin lo intoxicara completamente y cuando no pudo resistirse por más tiempo, acercó su rostro a la curva del cuello de su tío. Kili lo comenzó a besar. Thorin se puso rígido y dejó de leer.

-¿Qué haces?

Sin embargo, Kili no respondió sino que dejó que su lengua lamiera el cuello de Thorin. Sintió que el rey se estremecía. Se puso de pie y le quitó el libro de las manos.

-Gracias, creo que ya es suficiente de lectura por hoy, me voy a dormir -comentó antes de salir de ahí. Y vaya que le había resultado difícil. Todo lo que Kili deseaba era quedarse y continuar besando a Thorin, pero sabía que con él debía de ir lento. No podía arriesgarse.

Una semana después, se organizó una celebración especial para los trece enanos que participaron en la misión para recuperar Erebor. Todos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa tan grande y tan repleta de comida que hizo que Bombur se emocionara. Fili y Kili estaban sentados a los costados de Thorin, por supuesto. Y ya que la celebración se volvió una confusión de risas canciones y muchas bocas masticando con desesperación, Kili decidió que era buen momento para jugar un poco.

Lentamente, deslizó su mano debajo de la mesa y tocó la rodilla de Thorin, sin embargo, no se conformó con eso y su mano subió rápidamente hasta su entrepierna. El rey se estremeció, pero nadie lo notó, ya que estaban demasiado concentrados en comer, beber y cantar.

-Kili, ¿qué haces? - cuestionó Thorin, girando su cabeza hacia su sobrino menor.

El joven sonrió, ya que había notado el rubor que comenzaba a cubrir las mejillas de su rey. Jamás lo había visto así y, para ser sincero, le gustaba saber que él era la causa de ese rubor.

Kili comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna. Thorin negó con la cabeza, pero sus ojos azules se habían oscurecido repentinamente. Kili, un poco más animado al ver las reacciones que provocaba en su tío, tomó la cuchara con la que había estado comiendo su sopa y comenzó a lamerla frente a él lentamente.

-Kili, basta -logró decir Thorin, pero no podía dejar de ver metía y sacaba la cuchara de su boca.

Su tío tomó su mano y la alejó de sí. Sin embargo, Kili aprovechó ese movimiento para tomarlo de la muñeca y colocar la mano de Thorin en su erección. Kili se esforzó por mantener una expresión neutral cuando sintió el calor de los dedos del rey cerca de su pene. Se mordió el labio para ahogar un gemido de placer.

-No, no debemos -fue lo que dijo Thorin, antes de soltarse del agarre de su sobrino y retirar su mano. Trató de volver a respirar normalmente.

Tal vez se habría sentido dolido en otras circunstancias, pero no podía hacerlo en aquel momento. No después de haber visto el deseo en los ojos de Thorin.

Así que Kili se calmó, decidió dejar de torturarlo, por lo menos aquel día.

Al día siguiente, esperando que Thorin no estuviera molesto con él, decidió volver a buscarlo. Sin embargo, tardó en encontrarlo, había pasado casi toda la mañana en la herrería. Kili respiró profundamente y fue a encontrarse con él. Estaba completamente solo, forjando una espada, mientras por su musculosa espalda bajaban gotas cristalinas de sudor. Kili no pudo evitar recorrer toda su piel con sus ojos, así como tampoco pudo evitar apreciar lo perfecto que se pegaban sus pantalones al contorno de su trasero. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, mientras sentía que sus mejillas se encendían.

Thorin giró su cabeza, pero continuó trabajando.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -se las arregló para que Kili pudiera escucharlo.

-Te traje comida -respondió el joven.

-Gracias, ¿qué es?

Kili no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

-Fresas con crema.

Thorin asintió y continuó trabajando, sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que dejara el martillo y la espada de lado. Se giró hacia su sobrino.

-Kili, escucha, creo que debemos hablar de lo que pasó ayer en la comida. Yo…

Pero Thorin no pudo decir nada más cuando vio que Kili le sonreía y sacaba una fresa del plato que le había traído y comenzaba a chuparla lentamente.

-Creo que lo mejor será que me dejes solo, para poder comer -dijo Thorin. Kili disfrutó volver a verlo con el rostro enrojecido.

-Pensé que querías hablar conmigo -replicó Kili, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

-Ahora no -dijo Thorin, se acercó a él y trató de quitarle el plato a su sobrino, pero él se rió y no lo permitió.

-No, no, Thorin. Tus manos están sucias -Kili se acercó más a él y tomó una fresa entre sus dedos-, pero no te preocupes, yo te alimentaré.

-Kili, soy demasiado viejo para ti.

-No, eres perfecto -dijo Kili, dando otro paso hacia él. Presionó la fresa sobre sus labios suavemente. Por un momento, el joven creyó que todo terminaría y que Thorin lo rechazaría definitivamente, sin embargo, el rey abrió la boca y sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, comenzó a comer.

Kili sonrió, triunfante.

Cuando Thorin se terminó la tercera fresa, sus brazos rodearon a Kili y lo apretaron a su cuerpo. Kili se ruborizó y soltó un suspiro de felicidad. Y mientras lo seguía alimentando, Thorin deslizaba las manos debajo de su ropa y comenzaba a acariciar su espalda, su pecho… Kili se estremeció de placer. Muy pronto, Thorin no se conformó con eso y empezó a quitarle la ropa.

-¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que deseas? -le preguntó Thorin, antes de chupar sus dedos.

Kili arrojó el plato vacío lejos de sí y con una de sus manos, desabrochó los pantalones del rey y tiró de ellos hacia abajo. Después lo besó en la boca con toda la pasión que había reprimido durante meses.

-Sí, sí -respondió, rozando sus labios-. Lo que más deseo es estar contigo… Hazme tu consorte, Thorin. Elígeme a mí.

El rey le sonrió; lo recostó sobre la ropa que habían arrojado al suelo.

-Kili, ese es un compromiso para toda la vida, no puedes tomarlo a la ligera -murmuró Thorin, mientras lo giraba gentilmente para colocarlo de lado. Se recostó detrás de él y Kili ahogó un gemido de placer cuando sintió el pene de Thorin rozar contra su espalda.

-No lo tomo a la ligera -replicó Kili, tratando de concentrarse-. Yo te amo.

Thorin lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo apretó más contra sí.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

Kili giró su cabeza y buscó los labios de Thorin, su tío lo complació rápidamente.

-Elígeme, Thorin -repitió el joven.

Thorin comenzó a acariciar su pecho y bajó sus brazos por el cuerpo de su sobrino hasta que llegó a su erección. La tomó con una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciarla.

Kili se arqueó y gimió.

-Serás mi consorte y reinarás a mi lado -prometió Thorin, mientras le separaba las piernas. Su pene ahora presionaba deliciosamente contra los glúteos de Kili.

-Por favor, por favor -le suplicó Kili con la voz ronca.

Thorin sonrió y mordió su hombro. Con una embestida, entró en él. Kili tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de él, mientras se arqueaba otra vez y soltaba una salvaje exclamación.

-¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente -respondió Kili, entre jadeos-. Esto es perfecto.

Thorin se rió e hizo que girara su cabeza para besarlo de nuevo. Comenzó a empujar dentro de él.

Kili soltó otro gemido. Sentía que la cadera de Thorin empujaba contra la suya, mientras sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo.

-¡Thorin! ¡Mi rey, mi señor! -comenzó a gritar Kili cuando sintió que Thorin aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Thorin cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido de placer. A Kili le gustó escucharlo, le gustaba saber que no era el único que lo disfrutaba.

Se aferró a la mano de Thorin con fuerza cuando sintió que las embestidas se hacían más fuertes y que los dedos del rey volvían a cerrarse en torno a su pene. Volvió a gritar su nombre.

Thorin le mordió el cuello y Kili volvió a arquearse.

-Creo que esto te dejará marca -murmuró Thorin en su oído, antes de comenzar a chupar el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Mejor -gimió Kili-, todos tienen que saber que te pertenezco, que soy tuyo. Aunque creo que siempre lo fui.

-Y siempre lo serás.

-Sí -dijo Kili antes de besarlo. Los labios de Thorin apagaron sus gritos cuando sintió que el orgasmo se acercaba. Los dedos del rey acariciaban con mayor fuerza su erección y sus embestidas se volvieron tan salvajes que Kili sintió que una oleada de placer lo consumía, entonces algo explotó dentro de él. Mordió el labio de Thorin y después dejó escapar un grito, mientras su amado rey gemía su nombre.

-Kili

-Te amo, Thorin -dijo el joven, cuando su cuerpo se relajó- No me dejes.

-Nunca.


End file.
